


Scars

by Totallynotashieldagent



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 8th year, Bullying, F/M, Fluff, Post War, SO MUCH FLUFF, Slytherin, Slytherin Reader, fluff fluff fluff, high school is terrible ok, teeeeennnyyy bit of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 06:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11008281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totallynotashieldagent/pseuds/Totallynotashieldagent
Summary: Reader and Draco Malfoy are in their 8th Year at Hogwarts.





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Written on my friend's request. 
> 
> "I just want draco fluff with the reader, he deserved better"

After the war, many families had been revealed as Death Eaters and a lot of them had been sent to Azkaban. However, the ones that weren't sent were the Malfoys. 

 

They had been known to be high in the ranks, even that the Dark Lord himself was living in the Malfoy Mansion before his demise, but not all knew the reasons why they were spared. 

 

Eight Year was off to a rocky start. You were one of the few Pure Blood families that were not siding with the Dark Lord nor were you actively part of Dumbledore's side. Your family had successfully stayed out of both wars. Neither turning a blind eye but as long as your members weren't hurt, magic or muggle, you didn't care for others. This trait had been passed down for centuries. Keep your people safe, forgo the rest. 

 

You had learnt early on when you began to study at Hogwarts that as a Slytherin; if you don't take care of yourself, no one will and no one bothered to either, no one but this blonde boy that was only nice to you when no one was ever around, but even he disappeared by 4th Year. 

 

You were loud, outspoken and didn't take anyone's bullshit behavior, which meant getting in trouble with teachers and getting an insane amount of detention. However, being clever enough to score well at all times meant that they couldn't really do much about your antics. 

 

You were seeing your friends being affected by either being part of the Dark Lord's circle or one of their victims. 

 

By the 6th Year, bullying was at an all time high and all sorts of fascism were rising. No one was innocent, purebloods and muggle borns, everyone was playing a part in the rising tensions between the houses. With the death of the headmaster, your parents knew where the war was going to implode soon enough, so the whole family packed their bags and traveled to Japan where The Mahoutokoro School of Magic was. 

 

Safe Haven and a year long holiday at the very least or until the dust settled back home. 

 

When you came back, everything was the same yet so different. The houses were united but there was common enemy where all their hate was targeted. Just one constantly moving target. The same blonde haired boy that had shown you kindness in your first and second year, Draco Malfoy. 

 

His pride had been bruised and his ego had been battered. He was the butt of every joke and the victim of a lot of bullies. 

 

It was late at night when you came back to the dorms. The lake above was silent but if you'd wait long enough, a mermaid might swim by. You loved chats with them; signing through the waters and glass to communicate.  Most students are already asleep, the rest don't bother you. 

 

You sit in the middle with a blanket spread out, waiting for someone to come by, but you fall asleep in the process. You wake up to faint tapping on the glass ceiling. 

 

 _It's been a while, I hope you're doing good,_  You signed lazily 

 

The mermaid nodded furiously, as she showed you a little mermaid that was hiding behind her.

 

 _My son,_  She signed to you, _He had been sick, but doing better now. He wanted to meet you but is shy._

_Hello, little one_  You smiled to him and he only waved as he swam away 

 

You kept talking for a while and then she looked away from you to sign a hello to someone else. You looked to see that it was Draco. He politely signed a greeting to her as well. 

 

"You know her?" You asked him 

 

"Yes, I do live in this dorm," He shot back 

 

"I was only asking. No need to bite my head off," You told him and he mumbled an apology as he sat down on the chair near you 

 

The mermaid and Malfoy spoke for only a moment and you dozed off. 

 

You awakened to a gentle touch, "Y/N, others will be up soon. You should go to your room," Draco said softly as he knelt beside you

 

You nodded slowly as you got up and started to pick up your things, he stopped you, "It's alright. You go on ahead, I'll send an elf with your things," Draco smiled to you

 

You mumbled a thank you as you shuffled on to your room and fell into bed. 

 

A few hours later you woke up to go to for lunch. You had the day to yourself, no classes to take, no homework to do. 

 

Entering the main hall, you were engulfed in the loud commotion amongst all students. You waved to Draco as you smiled and took food in your plate. He cocked a brow at you and looked slightly shocked. It didn't register to you.

 

Such became the norm. A polite nod or a smile towards each other. Your friends never bothered to ask you why were you smiling to the Death Eater, nor did you care. 

 

A few weeks passed and spring was approaching. You had always enjoyed swims in the lake, this year was no different. 

 

You walked towards the water on a bright and sunny afternoon, with all your things in a small bag. 

 

You saw Draco standing in the lake. Water was til his calves, he looked like he wanted to go in but was somehow afraid to. 

 

"You wanna go for a swim with me?" You called out to him but as he turned to look to you, a hex hit him on his shoulder which sent him in the water. 

 

You dropped your things and ran to him, seeing a bunch of 6th Year students behind a tree. You sent a spell that bound them to the tree next to which they stood. 

 

You jumped into the water because he still hadn't come out. You dragged him from the waves, and soon he coughed out water, 

 

"Wait til McGonagall gets a hold of you lot!" You screamed, "I'll make sure you get detention for the rest of the year!" 

 

"Why do you care if he lives or dies?! He's a bloody Death Eater!" One student shouted back to you as they tried to unbind themselves

 

"Killing is that easy huh? What makes you any better than the Dark Lord then?" You seethed and that seemed to have shut them up 

 

Draco was already getting up to leave, "Oi, get back here and sit down," You yelled and that stopped him in his tracks, "Let me see if you're alright. I don't trust you'll take yourself to Pomfrey," You told him and he sat down in the grass, avoiding your eyes. 

 

You sent a bright blue light into the sky to alert any teacher that would be nearby. Luckily, it was McGonagall with Ginny in tow. 

 

You nodded to Ginny and explained everything to your HeadMistress; she was absolutely appalled with it. 

 

"He's been targetted a lot, you know. Malfoy," Ginny whispered to you as the professor went off to deal with the students. 

 

"What?" You looked at her, "He only keeps to himself," 

 

"He's isolated. He's only one in the whole school who has the mark," She told you, "People keep thinking he was doing it out of his own choice. No one is bothering to see the fact that Voldemort would've killed him and his family if they hadn't listened and obeyed," Ginny explained 

 

"I honestly had no idea. Thanks for telling me, Weasley," You nudged her shoulder 

 

"Everyone needs someone, Y/L/N," Ginny told you and walked off

 

"Ms Y/L/N," You heard a summons from the Headmistress

 

"Yes Professor?" You asked

 

"You'll be serving your detention with me on Friday and Saturday at the end of this month," She informed you

 

"Oh, well, I suppose using a binding spell on juniors wasn't gonna leave me scot free," You laughed and she only shook her head

 

"I'll leave Mr Malfoy in your care then," She smirked and walked away

 

"Come on, Draco," You helped him and you two walked to the hospital wing 

 

You waited as he got checked out. 

 

"He'll be staying here for the night," Pomfrey told you 

 

"Thank you, Professor," You smiled politely and made your way towards Draco's bed 

 

"Feeling better?" You asked

 

"Why are you even here?" He asked

 

"To make sure that you're feeling better?" You answered him with slight confusion 

 

"Right," He sneered 

 

"Hey, don't think you can talk to me like that," You shot back, "I'm here because there still are some decent human beings in this godforsaken school. You know where to find me when you're ready to get your head out of your ass," You scoffed and collected your things as you began to walk away 

 

"I didn't mean it like that," He mumbled 

 

"What was that?" You turned to look at him and his pale face was a bright shade of red

 

"I apologise for my behaviour," He said slowly

 

"Well, well, times have changed. An apology from a Malfoy," You smirked to him and he gave a soft laugh 

 

"Could you stay for a while?" Draco asked you, "If you wish, of course," He added quickly 

 

"I don't have anywhere to be," You told him and sat down on the chair beside the bed

 

A silence fell and you decided to break it first 

 

"Draco, may I ask you something?" You said in almost a whisper 

 

"I'd rather you didn't ask about the mark," He said 

 

"What? No," You said, "That's not what I was going to ask," 

 

"Then what else could it be?" He looked at you with confusion 

 

"I was going to ask how have you been?" You told him

 

"I almost drowned, but good now," He gave to little smile and you laughed

 

"No, not like that. I meant, how have you been since you came back," You asked again

 

"I don't have a straight answer for that, Y/N," He said in a very low voice

 

"Would you like to have breakfast with me in the morning?" You asked him 

 

"You'd want to be seen with me? In public?" Draco asked in disbelief 

 

"Should I not?" You asked him

 

"I have the mark," Draco began

 

"I have plenty of my own scars too, but they don't define me, and this surely doesn't define you," You told him and you leaned closer, taking his left hand in yours, "We've all made plenty of mistakes, and you're no different. People are terrible but that is how every single school in this world is like. Our past and our scars don't define us. What we make of that is what is important," You gave his hand a light squeeze and suddenly the floodgates opened. 

 

Draco just broke down and you couldn't see the proud Malfoy boy, but rather a broken man who'd be tested too long and too much by the cruelty of man and time. 

 

You waited for him to hush, holding his hand firmly in yours throughout. He told you everything. Voldemort coming to his house, his father having to obey him, his mother begging for her son to be spared, and him being forcefully given the mark. 

 

He poured out his heart to you and you listened quietly. Holding his hand, and softly caressing his forearm. 

 

When he finally settled down, you stood up, never letting go of his hand, "Move over a little for me," You asked softly and he nodded 

 

You sat down beside him on the bed and put your arm around him.

 

"You're more than your past, Draco. I hope you understand that" You whispered to him and both of you fell asleep. 

 

You were woken up by a very angry Professor Pomfrey, "Students in one bed?!" Which jerked you awake, with your wand drawn. 

 

You were really groggy and Draco was still asleep. You wrote a note to him _I'll see you at breakfast, I hope you sleep well_ and left to go to your dorms. 

 

For rest of the month, such was the norm. You'd meet each other for meals and then slowly, he'd be waiting for you outside your class to walk with you back to the common room. Sometimes Ginny and Luna would join, other times it would just be you and him. 

 

Friday night came around and you went up to McGonagall's office. 

 

"Good evening, Professor," You said as you seated yourself in front of her

 

"Evening," She said sternly and kept working on the papers which she had on her desk 

 

Silence engulfed you both and after a good half hour, she spoke. 

 

"Would you care to tell me what exactly happened at the lake?" She asked you politely 

 

You were a little thrown off as you'd already told her everything but nonetheless obliged and delved into a detailed account of everything that had happened. 

 

"I see," McGonagall said after you were finished, "And then you stayed the night with Mr Malfoy in the hospital wing as well," She raised a brow at you, "Would you tell me about that?" 

 

"Well, yes. I was worried about him. Ms Weasley had told me that Mr Malfoy has been a subject of bullying throughout the year and I figured that staying with him would be better for his mental health. I was correct, of course. He's been through a lot, he needs to be cared for as well. We all are just children that got caught in something much bigger than any of us. Not everyone's family had the brains to pluck themselves out of this completely as mine had, Professor," You took a breath, "I just... I don't think anyone should be alone in their time of need," You explained, "Hence, my choice in staying the night, and then seeing him for every meal," 

 

"Eloquently phrased," She said, "Well, your time is up. Off you go. I'll see you tomorrow night," 

 

You knew better than to question her right now, so you said good night and walked out to go back to your common room. 

 

As you got out of the office, you saw Draco waiting for you. 

 

"You alright?" He asked you and you smiled at him

 

"Are you going to the common room?" He asked again 

 

"I suppose so," You told him, "Why?" 

 

"Well," He came to stand in front of you, "I was wondering if you'd like to go someplace with me. I'd like to show you something," He said, almost shyly 

 

"Of course. I'd love to," You beamed to him 

 

In the excitement of you saying yes, he took your hand in his and began to drag you along with him. He only realised that he was holding your hand when you got to the astronomy tower. 

 

"I apologise," He said as he began to pull away but you held on, 

 

"Don't be, Draco," You told him and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. 

 

His ears turned red and he cleared his throat. 

 

"It's a clear night with a new moon," He whispered as he led you up the stairs. 

 

You smiled and followed him. 

 

The tower itself was empty. The room to which he took you had an enchanted ceiling that showed you the stunning night sky. 

 

You look around to see blankets and pillows scattered to make a very comfortable looking bed. A basket next to it as well. 

 

"Draco, is this a picnic?" You asked softly 

 

"I hope that's alright," He smiled to you, 

 

You nodded furiously as you settled down and got comfy. 

 

Hours passed as he told you of all the constellations and the meanings behind them. He told you that his mother taught him all these. Blacks always did love their stars. 

 

Your eyes began to get heavy after you'd eaten and you don't know when exactly, but you fell asleep. You woke up to morning light and a pair of arms holding on to you firmly. 

 

You looked at Draco's content face. This was probably the first time that you really looked at him. His tired eyes, thin lips and pale cheeks. His blonde hair were no longer in place, but messy and spread out. You also noticed how he'd grown them out.

 

"Morning," He whispered to you as he pulled you closer

 

"Draco," You said his name, making him open his eyes ever so slightly 

 

He looked into your eyes, for a moment he seemed terrified to be this close to you, but before he could second guess himself, you moved closer and placed a kiss upon his lips. 

 

Without rush and without haste, just a kiss. 

 

You pulled away to give him to process this development. 

 

"Are... are you sure?" He asked bewildered and you nodded just once

 

Suddenly, his lips were against yours. Arms pulling you closer than what could be possible and holding you so tightly as if you'd disappear if he let go. 

 

You snaked your arms around his neck and slowly took control of this moment. You pulled him to yourself and suddenly turned so that you could be on top. 

 

You knew there were no lessons this early on a Saturday, so you had nothing to worry about. 

 

You pulled on his collar, as his hands fell to your waist. You brushed against his core with yours and that earned you a soft moan from him. You bit his lip lightly as your nails dragged across his neck, unbuttoning his shirt slowly, all the while kissing him. 

 

You pulled away to breathe and his right hand caressed your cheek, "You're exceptional," He whispered to you 

 

You kissed him softly again, "You're nothing less," You whispered as you pulled away once more

 

You sat up straight, straddling him and took off your shirt, exposing your bra and a dragon tattoo that ran along your rib cage. 

 

His fingers ghosted over your stomach in awe. 

 

"The tail wraps around my thigh, but she likes to move around sometimes," You told him 

 

"It's extraordinary," Draco told you

 

Draco sat up as well, as you stayed in place. You pushed his shirt off of his shoulders as you kissed his collar bone. 

 

He hesitated as he was about to take his left sleeve off. 

 

"We don't have to if you don't want to, Draco," You told him comfortingly as you kissed the tip of his nose 

 

His eyes shined with you showing concern and respecting his consent.

 

"I'm not sure if I'm ready to show that part of me just yet, Y/N," Draco said while hanging his head in shame

 

"Draco," You said to make him look at you, "Your scars don't make you who you are," You kissed him softly, "I'd still be here when you are ready, if you want me to be," 

 

He pulled you in a hug and held on for a while, "I'd love for you to be the only to see," He whispered to you 

 

You kissed him passionately and stayed in his arms until breakfast time. 

 

When you showed up to the great hall, hand in hand, messy bed hair and both of you smiling, everyone thought that you and Draco had done the deed. No one could've imagined that he bared his soul to you and you still cared for him no matter what. 

 

A Malfoy and a Y/L/N, the Death Eater boy and the girl who was never part of the war; the beginning of something unusual and worthwhile to be chronicled.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment please! I live for your feedback!
> 
> I take requests too! Smut, fluff, and everything in between!


End file.
